TWP: The World's People
by TamingWorldPeace
Summary: Hmm, something I randomly thought of. I have no idea where it is going. I'll tell you when I find out. It's my first fanfic so BEWARE I guess. It's after the House of Hades, so if you haven't read that, you should. Rated T for swearing . . . and maybe other things. Characters: The seven, Nico, Reyna, Grover, Rachel, and possibly Calypso.
1. Death? Maybe

**I have no idea where this story is going, so I'm going to write whatever I think of. WARNING: I think of some pretty messed up things.**

**Good luck to anyone who reads this.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO. If I did, no one would buy it because it would absolutely suck. Hmm, maybe everyone would buy it because it would be so retarded and funny that you would be sane not to buy it. Hehe.**

_Percy's POV_

Whoa, this feels amazing. It is so hot. The sun was soaking into my skin as I skipped through the tall grass. **(Did that make you say, OH? Hmm, I bet it did, you creep.)**

It feels so good to be by yourself sometimes. I have a peace of mind now that I can relax. Okay, that was bullshit. Demi-gods never have a peace of mind. Most of the time you feel like you're going crazy with the crap you think of. Oh gods, my mind is racing. I hate it. Now I know why people like to walk with someone else. It's so that they can distract you from your own fucked-up mind.

I stopped skipping, and started to walk through the grass, kicking pebbles as I went. You did a great job, Percy. You managed to ruin your somewhat good mood.

I groaned. I really want a buddy right now.

Just then, I heard footsteps behind me. I continued to walk, thinking that Annabeth would be standing beside me in the next few seconds. To my surprise, it was Leo.

He went in front of me, and started to walk backwards. "Hey, what's wrong? You should be happy. You're home."

"Well, I'm happy now." I grinned. I finally have a friend to walk with.

"See? That's the smile everyone has been looking for." He smiled.

"Yeah, okay. I'm sure everyone wanted me back just to see _my_ smile."

"Well, now that you mentioned that, it could have been Annabeth's smile, not yours."

"Oh, shut up!"

Leo laughed, and I laughed with him. That was when I noticed where he was about to walk.

"Leo, watch out!" I yelled, too late. He fell off the cliff.

I paced back and forth. Oh gods, what do I do? I should tell Jason to go catch him. I should tell Frank to shape shift and do something. I should tell Annabeth to come up with a plan. I should jump after him.

_SPLASH! _The sound of Leo hitting ocean did it for me. I jumped.

I searched for what felt like hours. Where is he? I can't stop looking until I find him…or his body. No, Percy, stop thinking like that. Leo is fine. He has to be.

_Maybe, you should give up._

No, I'll find him.

_He has been under too long._

He found a way. I know he has.

_Or, he is dead._

Stop!

I shook my head. What are you doing Percy? Arguing with yourself isn't going to save Leo.

_Leo's POV_

I opened my eyes to see blue. Everything was _blue. _The sky is blue. Birds can be blue. I've seen flowers that were blue. Some butterflies are blue. The ocean is blue.

The ocean! I'm in a freaking _ocean!_ I tried moving my arms and legs. I think I am facing upward. It didn't seem like I was going anywhere. I tried moving faster, but it was hopeless.

Then I saw her, my mom. She is here and alive standing in front of me.

"_Mijo._"She pulled me into a hug. I hugged her back tightly. I don't want to let go. If I do, she might disappear again. I cried. I feel like a kid again. I remember hugging my mom with my arms barely reaching around her waist and my face buried in her belly.

She pulled back, "We must go now."

"Go where?" I wiped my eyes.

She smiled, "A good place, a _beautiful_ place."

"Will my friends be there?"

She simply nods and gestures behind her. I see a field with one tree in the middle. Underneath it is a picnic set-up. I see Jason and Piper holding sandwiches and laughing. Hazel and Frank are there too. I see myself holding hands with Calypso, and taking a walk. Percy has his mouth open while Annabeth is throwing grapes at his face. Everyone is happy.

My mother grabs my hand and starts walking me towards it. At the edge of the image, it fades into ocean. In the ocean, I see something moving, a person.

I squint and try to make it out. It's Percy.

I point to him and ask, "Can my friend, Percy, come with us?"

My mom's face changes into something ugly, something _evil, _"No!" I jump and my mom's face goes back to normal, "He will not like it, _mijo._ Now come on, we must hurry."

Percy starts swimming to us. My mom walks faster. I pull back, "Can I at least say goodbye?"

"No time!" She breaks into a run, but not before Percy grabs my arm.

He pulls me away from her, and I scream. I am in a bubble now. Percy is in a bubble too, the same bubble.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"My mom is down there! We have to go back!" I yell.

"Sshh, it's okay."

"She might drown! Save her!" I scream again.

"Mmhm, I'll go get her after I bring you to land. Okay?"

I nod, and I suddenly feel exhausted. My eyes start to close and I let them.

Percy shakes me, "No sleeping!"

I am holding my eyes open with my hands when we reach the surface.

_Annabeth's POV_

I was pacing back and forth on the coast with my arms crossed. Percy has been gone for a long time. What if he doesn't come back?

Tears start to form in my eyes and Piper yells, "Don't cry!"

I force myself to think happy thoughts. Piper has been using charmspeak on me every few minutes to keep me from freaking out. It has been working so far. I sit down next to Piper on the beach, and stare up at the moon.

After a few minutes, Hazel comes with a large paper bag. She sits in front of me, and takes out a box of Chinese food. She takes some out and tries feeding me, "Eat! You haven't had anything in hours!"

I shake my head no, and she groans, "You're hopeless!"

"Here let me try." Piper takes the Chinese food. She hands it to me, "Annabeth, eat this now!"

I take a couple bites before I realized she tricked me, "Hey! You can't force me!"

"Sure I can. Now, finish the Chinese food!"

As soon as I start eating the Chinese food again, Jason comes swooping in from the sky. We stand up in excitement.

"You get any info?" Piper asks.

Jason shakes his head, "No, but I saw some movement in the water. Frank might have something."

"Maybe, you should take a break. You look tired." Piper says.

"I'm gonna keep looking. My best friend is out there, somewhere."

Jason gets ready to fly off again, but I grab his arm, "Thank you, for everything. It makes me feel better knowing that I can trust you to find Percy."

He puts his hand on my shoulder, "We will find him. Okay?"

I nod, and he smiles. Jason gives my shoulder a squeeze, and flies off. I fall to ground, and burst into tears. Piper and Hazel come to comfort me.

"W-what if he's dead?" I ask.

"He's not dead, Annabeth." Hazel says.

"Yeah, he wouldn't get you guys out of Tartarus just to die. He wouldn't do that to you." Piper adds.

"Frank and Jason will find them. I know they will." Hazels stares at the ocean. She nudges Piper and points.

"So? It's just a dolphin." Piper says.

"No, I think its . . . I think its Frank!" Hazel jumps up.

Piper suddenly jumps up too, "Why would he jump out the ocean like that? Unless he found them."

Hazel pushes me to my feet, "Frank, found them! He found them!"

"Jason!" Piper screams.

A few moments later, Jason comes, "What happened? Are you alright?"

"Frank found them, look." Piper points to the dolphin jumping repeatedly into the sky.

Jason nods, "Come on, Annabeth, let's go get them." I grin and he wraps an arm around me.

Jason flies us to the dolphin. In front of it, I see two little dots in the water. As we get closer, I can see that they are heads, Percy and Leo. Jason lowers us to them. Leo's arm is over Percy's shoulder and Percy is practically carrying him.

As soon as we're close enough, I let go of Jason, and drop into the water. I fall about three feet under and pop up a moment later.

"Percy!" We swim towards each other. I grab his face with both my hands and kiss him, hard.

"Annabeth." He murmurs.

"Sshh, I got you." I am crying again, but this time it's of joy.

_Jason's POV_

I swoop down to see if everyone is okay. Percy looks fine, but Leo looks pale. Oh gods, he is not dead! No, no, no, my best friend is okay.

"Are you guys okay?" I ask. Percy doesn't answer.

"Percy?" I ask, "Is Leo okay?" I am worried now. Well, I was worried before, but now I am extremely worried.

"I'm fine, but Leo saw something. You might want to bring him to shore, and talk to him." He says.

I nod, and take Leo from him. He feels cold in my arms. The whole way back, he murmured things about his mom. It was sort of spooky. I land at the edge of the water. Piper and Hazel run toward me. I look up and see that Frank is here too.

Piper has tears in her eyes, "So it's true? Leo is dead." I set Leo in the sand and turn to Piper.

"Dead? Who told you that? Leo's not dead!" I say bewildered.

"Frank!" Hazel yells at him.

Frank puts his hands up, "What? I thought that was what Percy said!" He scratches the back of his neck. "Sorry about that."

Piper turns to look at me, "So, what happened?"

I shrug, "I don't know for sure, but I'm guessing it has something to do with Leo's mom. He mumbled some stuff about her being under water with him."

"His mom is dead. Why would he say she was with him?" Piper asks.

"I think Leo hit his head, because what you're saying is just crazy!" Frank adds. Hazel shakes her head at Frank.

Piper kneels besides Leo, and grabs his hand, "Leo, what happened?"

Leo says, "Is Percy looking for my mom? I hope he saves her."

"Leo, you have to tell us what happened."

"I was walking on that cliff over there." He points at a cliff far above our heads.

Piper nods, "What else?"

"Percy and I were laughing at something, I don't remember what. I wasn't looking at where I was going, so I fell off into the ocean." He pauses, "That was when I saw my mom. She was just like I remember her, older, but still the same. She showed me a good place, a _beautiful_ place. We were all there having fun. Then I saw Percy swimming in the ocean. I asked my mom if he could come and she said no. She said he wouldn't like it, so I asked if I could say goodbye. Again, she said no, and pulled us further ahead. That was when Percy grabbed me."

"Are you sure that was your mom?" I ask him.

He doesn't answer until a few moments later, "Her face changed momentarily when I asked if Percy could come."

"What did it she look like when her face changed?" I say sternly.

Leo looks into the ocean, "Evil."

It seemed as though the world stopped when he said that. Everything was quiet and cold. That was until Annabeth and Percy came back from wherever they were.

"How is he?" Percy says as they walk up.

I exchange glances with Piper and say, "Better."

_Piper's POV_

I stare from Percy to Annabeth and back to Percy. _What were they doing?_ Annabeth is positioning and repositioning her feet, a sign of nervousness. Percy is stealing glances at Annabeth, too often if you ask me. He smiles slightly after he does so.

I decide to confront them, "Where were you guys?" I stare directly at Percy because he depends on Annabeth to do the dirty work.

"Uh, Leo asked me to go back to look for his mom." Percy says.

"Leo's mom is dead." I tell him.

"He made me promise to look for her." Percy says quickly, too quickly.

"You're lying. Where were you?" This time I say it a bit more forcefully.

Frank snorts, "Probably making out with Annabeth."

"Not true!" Annabeth and Percy say at the same time. They look at each other and blush. We bust out in laughter.

Leo is laughing too, "Sneaking out again, huh?"

Percy and Annabeth struggle with an explanation as we laugh. Honestly, I'm not listening. I'm enjoying this rare moment where everyone is laughing and safe.

The moment doesn't last for long because just then, the sand underneath us collapses. I scream as we fall into a hole. I land on something squishy.

"Ow." The person underneath me says. I scramble to get off them.

I turn to see who it is, "Sorry, Percy!"

"It's fine. Where are we?"

I take in the surroundings. Everything is dirt, and there is only one way we can go, a tunnel to the right. It is a steep path, but seems like the only way out. I look up to where we fell in. It's too far to climb up from here.

I turn to Jason, "Can you get us out?"

He shakes his head, "I can barely get myself off the ground. Frank?"

Frank shakes his head too, "Too tired from being a dolphin."

"Well, I guess we got only one option." Annabeth stares at the pathway to the right.

"Hazel, do you know if it leads anywhere?" Jason asks.

Hazel closes her eyes and focuses. After a while, she nods, "I think I found something. Follow me." She starts carefully down the dark path.

**Hmm, I still don't know where this is going. What will they find as they travel downward? DUN DUN DUN! Find out next time when I figure out what I have planned for this FanFiction. Seriously, I have no idea . . . I don't even know what is down that tunnel. That's how hopeless I am. REVIEW!**


	2. What's inside

**Hey, guys! I'm trying to find a plot in this story, and I got nothing. Maybe there should be a bomb and everyone dies in the end, or maybe Annabeth and Percy have a baby named Timmy. Then Timmy grows up being a genius and can control water. Then Timmy has a kid with a daughter of Hephaestus. What are the chances that their kid is a genius, controls water, and controls fire? What if that kid gets a quest, and has to fight someone else who knows charmspeak, controls lightning, and is an awesome fighter? What if they fall in love? What if they refuse to fight each other? What if another demi-god, who controls the dead, can heal people, and controls plants, shows up? What if that demi-god destroys the world and the story ends?**

**See, guys? I come up with terrible plots. I told you I was hopeless. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

_**Hazel's POV**_

Torches lined the walls of the dirt tunnel. Only the first four torches were lit. I went to grab one of them, and it floated right out of its place into my hands. It startled me so much I dropped it.

There was some type of oil on the floor right next to the wall. It caught flame and traveled down the tunnel. I took a step back and watched the flames go so high that it skimmed the ceiling.

I suddenly got a cold feeling all around me. I turned around to see if anyone else felt it too. Everyone gave me the _I-can't-believe-you-just-did-that _look.

"What? It was an accident!" I said.

Percy started to freak out, "We're going to die!" He sat against the other wall, and cradled his knees. He rocked back and forth mumbling something under his breath.

Annabeth laughed hysterically, "If we stay away from the wall, we're not going to burn to death." As soon as she said that word, _death_, I figured out what that cold feeling was.

Someone was going to die.

"What about the smoke? Can't we suffocate, or something?" Piper said. The cold feeling got stronger.

Behind Piper was a shadowy figure. I squinted to make it out. It was person reaching their arms out to Piper's shoulders.

I pushed Piper away from it. She opened her mouth to say something, but I cut her off, "Run!"

I lead the sprint down the tunnel. We ran into crossroads, and I quickly figured out which way we should go. We ran for what felt like hours.

I wasn't looking where I was going, and would have fallen into a cavern if Frank didn't pull me back. I mumbled a thank you and stood up. The drop was thousand feet, easy.

The cold feeling was even stronger over here.

Jason panted, "What now?"

I opened my mouth to say something, but I closed it right after. What was there to say? We stood there for a few minutes, catching our breath.

Piper asked, "What exactly were we running from?"

"That's just it. I don't know." I said.

Annabeth put her hand up, "Do you guys hear that?"

I listened for a sound, and I got one. It sounded like a crying baby.

Almost immediately, Percy said, "Hear what?"

"Sshh," Piper said, "It sounds like . . . a baby."

"I don't hear anything." Frank said.

"Neither do I." Jason added.

"Are you guys sure you're not imagining it?" Percy asked.

"It's definitely a baby." I said.

_**Annabeth's POV**_

It was dark, but I managed to make out what was across the cavern. There were three tunnels leading off. I stared at them, and guessed that the noise was coming from the middle one.

Hazel went to the edge of the cavern, and said, "Hold hands everyone. We're crossing over."

Frank's eyes went wide, "Are you kidding me?!" Hazel grabbed his hand in response. Piper grabbed her other hand.

Jason ran over and grabbed Piper's hand, "If we fall, I want to make sure I can catch you."

Percy grabbed his hand, "Aww thanks, Jason." I rolled my eyes and grabbed Percy's hand.

"On the count of five," Hazel yelled.

_1._ Suddenly I felt extremely hot. There was breeze coming from the cavern.

_2. _I racked my brain trying to figure out why.

_3. _The only thought it my head was volcano, but that's impossible.

_4. _I didn't know what it was, but we had to get away from here.

"Wait!" I screamed.

Piper stumbled, and her leg dangled off the side. Jason was pulling her up when a wall of red shot up from the cavern. Piper screamed, and Jason tugged her back. We all backed up, and Piper screamed in agony.

I ran to Piper's side, and looked at her leg. It was burned all the way to her knee. Luckily, she wasn't missing any parts. Jason pushed her shoulders to the ground. She struggled with him, and cried out. I closed my eyes, and tried to come up with a plan. We didn't have anything to use. There was no ambrosia.

"Annabeth," I opened my eyes, and Hazel was sitting next to me. She pointed to Piper's leg, "Look."

I had to blink a couple times to make sure I was seeing correctly. Her leg was healing, and it was healing fast.

"Jason, look." I nudged him. He looked at Piper's leg, then at me.

"How?" He asked. I shrugged.

Jason let go of Piper, and she sat up. She stared at her leg, and turned to Hazel and me, "How did you do that?"

"It healed by itself." Hazel said.

"Hey, guys. You should look at this." Frank yelled. He was standing at the edge of the cavern. The lava was gone, but that doesn't mean it won't come back.

"Frank, get away from there!" Hazel yelled at him.

Frank said, "No, come here. Look at what Percy and I found."

I walked over to him, "Where is Percy?"

Frank pointed to the ceiling. I looked up, and sure enough, Percy was up there. His hands and feet were sticking to the ceiling somehow, and he was crawling in circles.

"What the fuck?" Piper said when she saw him.

_**Percy's POV**_

I grinned at my friends and waved. Annabeth yelled, "How did you get up there?"

I yelled back, "Isn't it obvious? I climbed the wall."

Frank said, "We can get across by crawling across the ceiling."

"Isn't that dangerous?" Hazel asked.

"Not if you believe!" I yelled.

"Okay, Percy is officially crazy." Jason said.

"Ooh, this is fun!" Piper said as she climbed the wall. A look of horror went across Jason's face when he saw her. He started to climb the wall too. Frank and Hazel followed them.

The only one left was Annabeth. I called down to her, "Aren't you coming?"

"I'm trying to figure out how this is working, but I can't think of anything." Annabeth said.

"Don't think. Just do."

She looked at me, "You sound like Peter Pan."

"Really? I was going for Spiderman."

She laughed, "Well, you got the wall climbing part down." Annabeth finally climbed the wall, and met up with us.

"Now what?" She asked.

"Now, we crawl." I said.

Piper said to Jason, "I'll race you."

"You're on!" Jason and Piper scrambled to the other side. Piper was cheering when the rest of us made it across.

"I won!" Piper stuck her tongue out at Jason.

He said, "You cheated!"

Hazel looked at the floor, "How do we get down?"

"Like this." I lifted my legs off the ceiling. They swung underneath me, and I dropped to the floor.

Everyone was gawking at me, so I started to laugh, "It's not hard. Just try."

Jason said, "Here goes nothing." He did what I did, and landed on his feet.

Piper landed on her feet and said, "Is it wrong that I want to go again?"

Frank stumbled when he came down, but he was fine. Hazel landed on her feet, but didn't keep her balance and fell on her butt.

I looked up at Annabeth, "Come on, Annabeth. I'll be right here to catch you."

She took a deep breath, and lifted her feet. They swung underneath her, and she landed on the ground.

Piper yelled, "What the fuck?" She was clenching her ears.

Hazel winced, and Annabeth said, "That baby needs to shut up!"

Jason said, "What's going on?"

Hazel answered him, "You know the baby that was crying? Yeah, it's getting louder."

"I still don't hear it." I said.

"Okay, that's it. I am going to find that baby." Piper marched into the tunnel on the far right.

"Piper, wait!" Jason yelled. He ran after her.

Annabeth called after them, "We should stick together!" I looked into the tunnel, and they were gone.

_**Frank's POV**_

I guess I should tell them now. It has been too long, "I have a confession."

Percy looked at me, "What?"

I scratched behind my neck, "I didn't want to say anything about it before because I wasn't sure, but, um, I'm pretty sure Leo fell in the hole with us."

Hazel yelled at me, "Why didn't you say this before! We could've gone back for him! Now, it's too late."

Annabeth said, "Where is he?" **#WheresLeo**

Percy smiled, "I think I know where Leo is."

"Where?" Hazel asked.

"In my back pocket." His smile turned into a grin.

I laughed. That was clever. Hazel shook her head, and Annabeth smacked him.

"I think we should go left. I have a feeling the baby is there." Hazel said.

"The baby is in the middle one. I'm positive." Annabeth argues.

I went to grab Hazel before she starts an argument, but I was too late. They started to yell at each other.

I grabbed Hazel anyways, "Sshh, stop yelling."

"I'm better experienced with tunnels! Just because she's the daughter of Athena doesn't mean she's always right! I'm the daughter of fucking Hades! I would know."

"I know, but Annabeth is not going to change her mind. Just be the bigger person, okay?" Hazel reluctantly nodded. I kissed the top of her head and turned around. Percy and Annabeth were gone.

Hazel screamed, "That bitch! Of course she would go in the tunnel anyways!"

I put my arm around Hazel, "Only one tunnel is left." She smiled, and we walked in.

Torches were lit on the inside. There was a breeze coming from the back of us, yet the flames bended towards us. The torches behind us seemed to change direction just to face us. I put my arm tighter around Hazel.

A low growl erupted in front of us. I stopped in my tracks. The beast came forward to reveal a wolf. It bared its teeth, and barked at us.

A male voice came from the wolf's direction, "Leave, now! It's not safe here."

I stepped forward, "Who are you?" The wolf barked at us again. I realized the male voice came from the wolf.

It spoke again, "You shouldn't be here. Go back."

"We heard a baby crying. We wanted to find out why." Hazel said.

"_You _heard a baby, not me." I said.

The wolf looked startled, "Y-you hear the baby?"

"Yes. Am I not supposed to?" Hazel said.

"No, you have a very special skill. Follow me; I will lead you to him." The wolf started to walk away, and we had no choice but to follow.

A few minutes later the wolf spoke again, "Just to warn you, the other wolves won't be as friendly. Don't speak to them; just nod your head in obedience. To the males, not the females, otherwise, they will fight you, and I will not take your side. My father wouldn't approve."

"Um, how do we know if it is a male or female?" I asked.

"The males will have their tails up."

"Why don't you have your tail up?" I tried not to sound rude.

"My father thinks I'm a disgrace to the family because I disobeyed his orders."

We walked for a few more minutes, and came across some doors. The wolf said, "Welcome to my home."

_**Jason's POV**_

Piper stopped us, "Do you hear that?"

"The baby? No."

"Not the baby, the whispering." I closed my eyes, and started to hear it too.

"It sounds like incantations." I said.

"Sshh, what are they saying?" Piper said. I listened again.

_Ερχόμαστε να πάρουν την ψυχή σας_

"We come to take your soul." Piper said.

"Alright, we're leaving. That is too creepy for me." I turned around.

Piper grabbed my arm, "No, we have to keep going. There's a baby that's in there, and it sounds like it needs help."

"Don't you find it even a little bit strange that you're the only one that can hear it?"

Piper let go of my arm, "I'm going to save that baby whether you're with me or not!"

I felt a pang in my heart, "How could you say that? Of course, I am with you."

She turned away from me, "Well, lately you haven't been that supportive."

"Hey," I grabbed her arm, "I'm sorry. I'll try harder I promise."

She shrugged my arm off, "Yeah, whatever."

I lagged behind her, and tried to come up with a way to fix this. Actually, a way to fix everything.

**So, what do you think? This chapter was originally longer, but I cut it in half. The next half will be chapter 3. About the update schedule, it will mostly be on Saturdays, but this time it's a Friday. I'm busy tomorrow. Five reviews please! I'll upload chapter 3 immediately if I get it!**

**Peace out! **


End file.
